


Kiss Me Beneath the Milky Twilight

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What day is it, Bass?”</p>
<p>“The twenty-fourth,” he answered, not even bothering to open his eyes as he tried to think of ways to keep his hands to himself for the next eight days.</p>
<p>Charlie sighed, interrupting his train of thought. “I didn’t ask for the date, I asked for the day.”</p>
<p>“Tuesday,” he all but growled.</p>
<p>“What do we usually do on Tuesdays?” she asked, pulling her knees up towards her, her feet flat on the cot. </p>
<p>“Kill people,” was the toneless answer she received.</p>
<p>“God knows I’d strangle you and your piss poor attitude,” she muttered under her breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Beneath the Milky Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonSupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/gifts), [RevoInfinite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevoInfinite/gifts), [thedarkestdaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkestdaisy/gifts).



> The initial prompt for this story was...On boring Tuesday, she seduces him - just to prove she can. Needless to say it ran off the rails at some point. Here's a little PWP for all my birthday folk, @lemonsupreme @ revoinfinite @thedarkestdaisy and @thestateofardadreaming

Bored out of her mind, Charlie stared up at the canvas ceiling of the tent that she shared with Bass, closing her eyes on the unmerciful heat.

 

Rachel had been less than thrilled about the living arrangements when the'd arrived, but hadn’t put up much of a fight since it meant she’d have Miles to herself; stringing Mosquito netting between Charlie and Bass’ cots to give the illusion of separation and privacy, being chirpy as a bird while she did so. 

 

Charlie had looked at Bass across the table asking him silently what she had ever done to deserve a mother like Rachel Matheson. 

 

Bass simply shook his head with a sigh and offered her his flask. 

 

She didn’t give it back.

 

So, here she lay, spread out on her cot on a sultry Texas evening, tent flaps fully open to reveal the setting sun, inviting in any breeze that wanted to join her as she attempted to read an old western novel that was making its way around camp. 

 

If you weren’t on duty, your only job was to stay cool and hydrated. Unfortunately, there weren’t many assignments to get them out of camp while they waited on Miles and his unit to return with word about patriot movement on the border between Texas and the former Monroe Republic. 

 

Bass had been damn near impossible to live with since being told that he was off the mission and Charlie was damn tired of being his metaphorical punching bag.

 

She was lost in thought, eyes closed, as she twirled a length of hair around her finger, when the bark of his voice startled her. “What the hell are you wearing?”

 

Charlie jumped, the paperback falling to the floor as she cursed. “Well, hello to you too, General.”

 

She bent over the side of the cot to retrieve her book, the neckline of her thin tank top and rise of the cotton panties on her hip, showing just how little she was actually wearing.  “In case you hadn’t noticed, we live in Hell now, Bass. I’m wearing the minimum amount of clothing that I can  possibly get away with in order to stay cool.” 

 

When she flipped over, he couldn’t help but notice the thick tangle of curls between her legs as her panties pulled and shifted to one side, a shade darker than the fine hairs that covered her legs. Frowning, he managed to turn his groan into a “hmpft” before taking a seat on his own cot to pull his boots off.

She waited until he was lying down, eyes closed, before speaking again.

 

“What day is it, Bass?”

 

“The twenty-fourth,” he answered, not even bothering to open his eyes as he tried to think of ways to keep his hands to himself for the next eight days.

 

Charlie sighed, interrupting his train of thought. “I didn’t ask for the date, I asked for the day.”

 

“Tuesday,” he all but growled.

 

“What do we usually do on Tuesdays?” she asked, pulling her knees up towards her, her feet flat on the cot. 

 

“Kill people,” was the toneless answer she received.

 

“God knows I’d strangle you and your piss poor attitude,” she muttered under her breath.

 

“What?” Bass asked, looking over at her.

 

“What?” She parroted, blinking slowly as she bit her lip, looking at him innocently.

 

“I hear the mess hall has lemonade,” he grumbled, closing his eyes once again, not thinking about the dusky color of her nipples showing through her white tank. Where the fuck did she find a shirt that clean anyway.

 

“Yeah, but that means I’d have to get dressed.”

 

“Suit yourself,” he replied, lifting up long enough to strip his own shirt off, purposely not looking in her direction.

 

If he had, he would have seen the glimmer that suddenly lit up her eyes.

 

“You know, I think I’ll go get some of that lemonade after all. You want any?” she asked, swinging her legs over the cot and stretching her arms above her with a healthy yawn, her breasts pushing the limits of the tiny tank.

 

Bass eyed her and her tits with suspicion as she bent forward, making sure that they were on full display as she waited for his answer.

 

“Sure, why not,” he answered gruffly, turning his attention back to the ceiling of the tent, sliding an arm across his eyes as she pushed to her feet. 

 

Charlie smothered a smile as she made a show of bending over, looking for pants and shoes, her panties riding high on her ass. Keeping her back turned to him, she wriggled into the tiniest pair of daisy dukes Bass had ever seen causing him to nearly choke on his own spit.

 

Turning at the noise, Charlie was beside him in a second.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked, bending to touch a surprisingly cool hand to his  forehead, which conveniently placed her crotch directly in his line of sight and her nipples right above his mouth.

 

“I’m fine,” he managed to get out, “Just thirsty.” With a tilt of her head, she narrowed her eyes at him before turning towards the door leaving him scrambling up to his elbows. “Are you really going out dressed like that?”

 

“Bass, it’s so hot that I’d go naked if I didn’t think it would get back to Miles and a lecture is not what I’m interested in.”  

 

“What are you interested in?” he asked, his voice coming out gruffer than he intended. 

 

Her only answer was a smirk and a wink before disappearing, leaving him to throw himself back on the cot, his cock entirely unpleased with the recent turn of events.

* * *

 

“Where have you been?” he demanded, shooting up to a sitting position when she returned an hour later, two glasses in hand.

 

She couldn’t decide if she’d mildly amused or pissed off at the tone in his voice. “Excuse me? 

 

“While Miles and your Mother are gone, I’m responsible for you,” he barked.   
  


Pissed. Definitely pissed. “I’m sorry?”

 

“Someone’s got to keep an eye on you.”

 

“Poor General Monroe, reduced to babysitting,” she tsked, setting the glasses down before closing the tent flaps. 

 

Bass watched as she removed her shorts and tank, which left her in nothing but the small, thin, cotton panties, barely deserving of the name. Picking up her glass of river cooled lemonade, she closed her eyes with a sigh as she ran it over her cheek, down her throat and between her breasts, relishing the feel of cool condensation on her overheated skin. 

 

Bass swallowed hard, his eyes hooded as he watched her nipples tighten at the cool glass against her skin. “Come here, Charlie,” he ordered, his voice gruff. 

 

Opening her eyes, Charlie’s feet answered his call. “Yes, General?” she asked, not stopping till he reached out to grasp her hips. 

 

Switching the glass from one hand to the other, Charlie reached out to run her cool fingers over his brow and down his cheek to trace his lips with her moist fingers. 

 

Gazing up at her as his own fingers traced the edge of her panties, Bass gently snapped at her fingers, sucking her index finger into his mouth. 

 

Charlie moaned, shuffling closer, as a sword calloused hand dipped into the back of her panties squeezing the fleshy globes of her ass. 

 

“A drink,” he commanded, letting her finger slip out his mouth. 

 

Holding her cup to his lips, Charlie watched as he drank. 

 

“Thank you,” he said, pulling back. “Set the glass down, Charlie.”

 

Charlie sat the glass back down on the crate that acted as a table as his hands continued to knead the flesh at her hips. 

 

She gasped in surprised as his cool, wet mouth latched onto a nipple when she straightened.

 

With a whimper, she raked her fingers through his sweat dampened hair, pulling him closer as he suckled at one breast and then the other.

 

Tearing his mouth away from her nipples, Bass ducked down to lave her belly button, only to discover she was ticklish as she giggled, her hands sliding to his shoulders to push him away. 

 

Straightening, he looked back up at her. 

 

Charlie’s pulse raced as she met his gaze. “Kiss me,” she demanded.

 

With a slight curve to his lips, Bass pushed her panties down to her feet before pulling her forward, his hands sliding down her thighs.

 

Taking the silent hint, Charlie stepped out of her panties sliding one bent knee on either side of his hips as she settled onto his lap. Her hot, damp core, pressed against the impressive ridge of his erection. 

 

With a breathy moan, her hips moved to and fro of their own volition. 

 

One hand on her ass, Bass grasped her face in his other, pulling her in for a kiss. Their tongues tangled as Charlie continued to rock against his dick, driving him crazy. Moving his lips to her ear and her jaw, his fingers slide down around to her pussy. 

 

Charlie keened as his fingers brushed against her folds.

 

Jerking his head up, Bass held a finger to her lips. “We have to be quite, understand?” 

 

Charlie nodded, her tongue coming out to brush against his finger, swirling around the tip, knowing full well what would happen if even one person from the camp were to find out about tonight's activities.  

 

When he moved his hand away, Charlie reached for his pants, unfastening them in a matter of seconds, both of them wriggling to get them pushed down far enough to free his erection.

Reaching between them, Bass urged her up, lining the head of his cock with her entrance. When she felt the tip of his cock slid between her folds, Charlie sank down, enveloping him with her warm wet sheath. 

 

Bass pulled her forward, claiming her mouth, his hands keeping her from moving. 

 

Grasping her hips, he suddenly stood, bending at the knees as he lowered them to the floor. 

Holding his weight on his elbows, Bass wasted no time pumping his cock in and out of her tight pussy, the sound of their sweat slicked skin slapping together, echoing like gunfire off the canvas tent.  

 

Shifting his weight, he moved a hand down to tweak a nipple before venturing further, skimming a hip to grab at one bare ass cheek, his fingers tickling her tiny pucker as he picked up his pace. 

 

Looking down, he wanted to see her face, or as much of it as he could in the dark. What he saw had his muscles clenching. Eyes squeezed shut, Charlie was biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming, a trickle of blood running down her chin. Bass buried his face in the crook of her neck as her pussy contracted around his cock and he came buried inside her, his cock throbbing between every contraction. 

 

Catching his breath, Bass rolled them to their side, angling Charlie's face towards him. Moving his lips towards her, he surprised her when he darted his tongue out, licking away all traces of the blood. 

 

“Tomorrow, we’re going down to the river, just the two of us.”

 

“Why?” Charlie managed to gasp out as his fingers dipped into her sex, his thumb brushing against her clit, as he nibbled at her jaw. 

 

“Because, I wanna hear you scream.” He growled before capturing her mouth with his as she bucked underneath him.  


End file.
